galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tos 3 fiona tos bk2
Those legs and that neck aren't magic.” “I noticed.” “Remember you don't need that suit once you reach the final stage of your transformation.You need to eat, so what's for breakfast?” “Well I am hungry kind off,so how about a real texas breakfast?” “What comes with it?” “Steak, three eggs over easy, hash browns, ranch dressing, Texas toast, sourdough, Biscuits and Gravy, lots of coffee and Orange Juice.” She smiled. “Now you're talking. You want that Tropicana kind and not fresh squeezed, right?” “If possible.” “Your mother made us stock Cherry Drink, Tropicana the no pulp kind, Prodomo Coffee, Camel Cigarettes and Kurmark. There is Single Malt.Lipton Ice Tea and Minute Maid Lime juice. We didn't forget anything?” I smiled .”Mother knows me very well. If there is Tapatio Hot Sauce and A1 steaksauce Steak sauce, French's Mustard I am happy.” “It will be.” “Where do you want to take your breakfast? Winter garden, terrace, your room. Breakfast room?” I sighed.”I wish there was a study.” She snapped her finger. “of course there is, your mother said this is what you require. Let me show you.” The Study was a bright room with a big glass desk, Computer, book shelves, a globe ,a few framed movie posters, a Panaflex Camera on a tripod , Shelves with cameras, Microphones, Gadgets, Toys, Star Trek memorabilia. Neat rows of comic book collection boxes, sorted by titles and years, Comic Book Superhero memorabilia. Behind the desk a glass and wood gun case with rifles, and neatly displayed handguns. I sighed happily. “Yes that is satisfactory.” “You could get dressed and I have breakfast served here in an hour.” I went back to my room and looked outside. It was October but the day looked like a cold November day.So I decided on tight boot cut, low rise jeans, a pink angora turtleneck sweater. While I dressed I saw my own reflection in the mirrors and almost fell in love with myself. There in the mirror was a truly angelic girl, with Tatti like long blonde thick and shimmering hair. She had big blue grey eyes, long lashes. Beautiful perfectly shaped lips with an ever so slightly bigger lower lip. She had this unexplainable hint of utter arrogance, an arrogance that came from the knowledge that she was stunningly beautiful. The society had really done a great job wit this mask. I could barely feel it. The Nose fine with tiny nostrils and ever so slightly turned upward. I wondered how my own nose fit underneath that fine tiny girls nose. I felt no squishing, no discomfort. I only felt the mask when I really stretched my mouth and felt where the false lips were glued to mine and a few unnatural wrinkles appeared around my chin and mouth.. The silicone mask appeared to translate my facial expressions and I could see no lines. My false skin had an almost translucent shine of a perfect, flawless complexion , that was only perhaps one shade darker than a blonde like me would have naturally. It was a true delight to brush that thick shimmering hair. I decided for a black velvet hair band . I put on a fine Patek Phillipe watch on my wrist and a diamond bracelet on the other. A wide leather belt rested on my nice hips As I put on mascara and a little eyeliner and then a fresh sweater matching soft pink lip gloss. I almost lost the catheter that connected my hidden dick with my artifical vagina of the excitement I felt, looking that way, I tried to calm down, put a good helping on Sunflowers perfume on my wrists and behind my ears. I hoped for spring and fluttery girly dresses, flowery skirts and skimpy tops. As I returned to the study, Rhea said. “You took your sweet time, Hon, but I have to say you are the closest thing on this world to an angel.” “Well I know someone who fits that description even better, but I would lie if I don't feel like I look.” I had breakfast and just as I had reached the point of coffee and cigarettes, Maria entered the study. “You do look incredible Fiona, and I see you have found your study. I hope everything is to your liking.” “Yes everything is perfect.” She sat down across my desk on a visitors chair and pulled a pad out of her brief case,then crossed her legs and said. “The Cadillac and the Koenigs Egg are on their way. The Suburban is ordered.” “Thank you.” She leaned forward and put an Armani leather wallet on the desk. “Here is your driver's licence, your credit cards and your Federal carry permit. The school has a zero gun policy,but your federal licence makes you an honorary US marshal and you can carry concealed on domestic flights and that trumps any school policy in legal terms. They do have occasional metal detector checks, but never check girls as they have only a male security staff and are afraid of lawsuits Mother and the Society wants you to carry at all times,just so you can defend yourself if the need arises. Now I know your personal preference of big artillery. However Desert Eagles, 44 mags, Grizzlies and Colt Casul are simply not a sixteen year old girls choice.” “Not even one from Texas with a Texas Oil Tycoon for a Daddy?” She sighed with a smile.”True that, so what do you want?” “Kimberly Colt 45 Commander. Still a 45, still based on a 1911, but not as big as my all time fav Colt 45. “I have one shipped. In the meantime we still got P226, Berettas, Glocks,H&Ks. How about a neat little Walther TPPK?” “Actually if you got one of those pink Lady Smith's with concealed hammer. That would be pretty girlish and a choice for smaller bags,” She placed a pink Glock 17 on the table.. “I order one, take mine in the mean time.” “I will, thank you.” “Now I was thinking we take a helicopter ride across the city and your estate, so you can make yourself a picture of the area and the City, but I heard you want to go Car shopping. So I compiled a list of Car Dealers and found a Ford Dealer who currently displays a Boss.” “New or Old?” “The new one” “What color ?” “Dark gray and red.” “We could take the fight later or maybe tomorrow.” “Of course,you are in charge.” “Splendid, then let's go, before someone else buys the Boss. That will be my intro Car on Monday.” No105.Png- Maria took me in a big Mercedes 600 with Chauffeur form the very old money part of the town into the city. The old steel mill town had seen Category:Fragments